Beauty and the Beast
by MissMagic95
Summary: De ouders van Hermelien worden ontvoerd. Met een duidelijke aanwijzing vertrekt ze naar de plek waar ze gevangen gehouden worden: Huize Malfidus. Het wordt duidelijk dat ze een pion is in het plan van heer Voldemort. De opdracht aan Draco Malfidus is helder: Doe er alles aan om haar hier te houden, anders wordt het je dood. - DRAMIONE gebaseerd op het sprookje Belle en het Beest.
1. Proloog

Lieve lezers, dit verhaal speelt zich af tijdens het zevende schooljaar. Huize Malfidus is niet de schuilplaats van Voldemort en Hermelien doet niet mee aan de zoektocht naar de gruzielementen. Een verhaal gebaseerd op het beroemde sprookje, met mijn eigen draai! **Disclaimer: De personages zijn niet van mij!**

 _Tale as old as time_

'Draco! Mijn jongen, kom.' De kille stem bezorgde kippenvel over zijn hele lichaam. Draco draaide zich om en keek in de slangachtige ogen van zijn meester. Zijn vader stond achter hem en wierp hem dringende blikken toe, dat hij toch vooral moest luisteren.

'Ja, heer?' Vroeg hij met een bibberende stem. Ze waren in een fort in het bos, diep verborgen door de donkere bomen en honderden spreuken. Het fort van de Heer van het Duister.

'Ik heb een opdracht voor jou Draco, een opdracht zodat je het goed kunt maken voor je falen met de oude Perkamentus.'

Een rilling ging door zijn lichaam. Oh nee, niet nog eens, alsjeblieft. Hij keek kort naar zijn ouders. Zijn vader knikte hem toe en zijn moeder keek beschaamd naar de grond. Daar kon hij ook geen hulp van verwachten dus.

'Oh, heer?' Vroeg hij weer. Hij wist niet wat hij moest zeggen.

'Ja Draco, zoals je weet ben ik op zoek naar Potter. Ik verwacht niet dat de jongen zo dom is dit jaar naar Zweinstein te gaan. Dit maakt het een stuk lastiger om hem op te sporen. Ik heb gehoord dat zijn vrienden heel goed zijn in het beschermen van hem? Vooral dat modderbloedje, hoe heet ze ook alweer? Grassel? Grimpel?'

'G-griffel.'

'Ja, Griffel inderdaad. Zij beschermd Potter te goed Draco, snap je dat? Stel dat zij, laten we zeggen, ontvoerd zou worden. Zou Potter haar dan redden?'

Draco keek hem aan. Waar wilde hij heen?

'Eh- ja. Dat denk ik wel ja.' Mompelde hij.

'Prachtig. Stel nu dat ik jou de opdracht geef het modderbloedje te ontvoeren en mee te nemen naar jouw huis. Dat staat nu toch leeg. Zorg ervoor dat jouw bedienden niks kunnen verraden en hou haar daar. Stel dat je dat doet, zou Potter dan bij jou op de stoep staan?'

Bijna onmerkbaar knikte Draco weer.

'Dan is dat wat je moet doen. Ontvoer het modderbloedje, het maakt me niet uit hoe, als ze maar in leven blijft. Zodra Potter erachter komt waar ze is, het maakt ook niet uit hoe lang dat duurt, zal hij naar jou toe komen. Dan hoef ik hem niet op te sporen, dan loopt hij vrijwillig naar ons toe.' Jeweetwel glimlachte kil en keek zelfvoldaan om zich heen. Een paar dooddoeners klapten en lachten mee.

'Ge-weldig idee meester.' Fluisterde Bellatrix met haar raspende stem.

'Kun je dat Draco?'

'Hoe zorg ik ervoor dat ze niet ontsnapt?' Vroeg hij.

'Nou zie je Draco, dat mag je helemaal zelf bepalen. Want weet je, als zij ontsnapt voordat Potter er is, zal je sterven.' Met die zin eindigde de vergadering.

Draco zat onderuit gezakt in zijn stoel en staarde in het niets. Hoe moest hij dit nou doen? Hoe moest hij nóg een missie uitvoeren zonder te sterven? Hij wilde nog niet dood…

* * *

Hermelien Griffel stond op haar slaapkamer. Ze staarde met een leeg gevoel naar haar kleine, met kralen bestikte tasje. Ze probeerde niet te denken aan wat ze zo ging doen; het geheugen van haar ouders modificeren. Ze moest wel, ze moest ze beschermen tegen het regime van Voldemort. Helemaal als ze straks met Harry en Ron de jacht op de gruzielementen voorzette. Het maakte het niet makkelijker, hoe vaak ze het ook tegen zichzelf zei. 'Hermelien! De thee staat klaar!' De lieve stem van haar moeder klonk vanuit de hal beneden en schrok haar op uit haar gedachten. 'Ik kom zo mama!'

Ze liet zich op haar bed zakken en stond zichzelf toe om 1 minuut al haar gevoelens binnen te laten. 1 minuut… daarna zou ze sterk moeten zijn. Tranen prikten in haar ooghoeken terwijl ze haar kamertje rondkeek. Dit zal ze misschien wel nooit meer zien. Ze keek naar zichzelf in de spiegel, naar haar bruine krullen, haar hazelnoot kleurige ogen die normaal altijd straalden. Haar moeder zei altijd al dat ze prachtig was, het mooiste meisje van het land. Dat zeggen moeders natuurlijk altijd… Op Zweinstein was het niemand opgevallen tot ze 14 jaar was en in een elegante jurk op het bal was verschenen. En dan had je Magnus Stoker nog… Magnus die haar al tijden probeerde te versieren, al vertelde ze hem duizend keer dat ze niks van hem wilde. Hij liet niet los, hij wilde haar en zal haar krijgen. De rest van de leerlingen had haar altijd anders gevonden, raar. Misschien wel een schoonheid, maar raar. Ze paste er niet tussen met haar voorliefde voor boeken.

Ze zuchtte diep en stond op. Beneden had ze wat gestommel en gerinkel gehoord, haar moeder had vast een kopje laten vallen. Nu was het stil in huis. Ze liep langzaam naar beneden en probeerde zacht de woonkamer in te sluipen, zodat haar ouders het niet aan zagen komen. Alleen, haar ouders zaten niet op de bank. Verbaasd liep ze de keuken in, waar er inderdaad een schoteltje in scherven op de grond lag. Daarnaast lag een theekopje, er was een klein stukje vanaf gesprongen en nu zat er een barstje in. Ze pakte hem op en keek er naar, dit was het lievelingsservies van haar moeder, wat zonde. Waar waren haar ouders?

Ze liep om het kookeiland heen en zag dat de deur naar de tuin openstond. Ze voelde magie, er waren hier sporen van zwarte magie. Haar hart begon sneller te kloppen terwijl ze met uitgestoken toverstok richting het tuinhekje liep. Haar ouders waren in geen velden of wegen te bekennen. Om het hek hing een cape, eentje die ze niet kende. Achterdochtig keek ze naar de letters op de kraag. _DM_. Door de groen-zilvere kleur was het niet moeilijk om te raden van wie de cape was, Draco Malfidus. Paniek verspreidde zich door haar lichaam. Ze was te laat, ze wilde haar ouders beschermen tegen de dooddoeners en nu waren ze haar voor geweest. De dooddoener van wie ze tot vorig jaar gedacht had dat het slechts een klasgenootje met een grote mond was, had haar ouders meegenomen.

Boos keek ze voor zich uit. Er zat maar één ding op, ze moest ze achterna. Zonder er bij na te denken draaide ze in het rond terwijl haar gedachten maar op één plek gefocust waren: Huize Malfidus.


	2. Hoofdstuk 1

**_True as it can be_**

Met een luide _plop_ verscheen Hermelien voor een reusachtige poort. Ze werd meteen verwelkomt met een hevige regenbui die haar binnen enkele seconden al doorweekt had. Ze stormde vastberaden op de poort af, maar tot haar verbazing zwaaide hij al open voor ze er een spreuk op had afgevuurd. Het was alsof ze hier verwacht werd.

Langzaam liep ze het lange pad af dat naar de voordeur leidde. Een eindje verderop hoorde ze paarden hinniken en ze zag een zwak licht uit de stallen komen, welke naast de villa lagen. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen, ze had nooit geweten dat Malfidus paarden had. Daarentegen had ze ook nog nooit een normaal gesprek met hem gehad. Misschien was het hebben van paarden niet iets om over op te scheppen in de tovenaarswereld.

Ze liep naar de gigantische voordeur en klopte aan. Ze hoorde hoe het geluid weergalmde in de ongetwijfeld grote hal. Vrijwel meteen werd de deur op een kiertje geopend en Hermelien beukte de deur zo goed en kwaad als het ging verder open. 'Wat denken jullie wel nie-…' begon ze woedend, maar er was niemand die de deur open gedaan kon hebben. In de hal was het schemerig, er kwam een zwak licht van een haardvuurtje aan de zijkant van de ruimte. 'Hallo?' Haar stem galmde griezelig na in de lege ruimte. Was dit een valstrik? Waar waren alle dooddoeners? Ze bekeek de grote wenteltrap in het midden van de hal. Aan de zijkant van de trap was een open deur met nog een smalle trap naar beneden. 'Hallo?' riep ze nog eens, nu wat harder. Ze hoorde gemompel uit de open deur komen en zag een vaag, flikkerend licht. Ze liep om de trap heen en duwde de deur wat verder open. De trap naar beneden werd verlicht met verschillende kandelaars aan de muur. 'Is daar iemand?' Riep ze. Ze hoorde een gilletje en meteen daarop volgde nog een kreet, veel zwaarder: 'Hermelien?!' Ze herkende de stem van haar vader en ze rende met twee treden tegelijk de stenen trap af. 'Papa! Mama!' Riep ze hard.

De trap liep in een spiraal naar beneden en er leek geen eind aan te komen. Toen het einde wel kwam, belandde ze in een ruimte met verschillende cellen. Wat was dit? Het leek wel op een ouderwetse kerker. Haar ouders zaten samen in een cel en hielden de tralies vast. 'Hermelien! Wat doe je nou hier? Ga terug!' Zei haar moeder hopeloos. Hermelien rende naar de cel toe en pakte de handen van haar ouders vast. 'Mama, papa, wie heeft dit gedaan?' Zei ze, terwijl er tranen over haar wangen stroomden.

'Er was een jongeman in ons huis Hermelien, zomaar, hij riep wat raars en opeens konden we niet meer bewegen. Hij nam ons mee. Tegen de tijd dat we weer wat konden doen zaten we al opgesloten in deze kerker. Hermelien, hij zei dat hij ons meenam zodat jij ons zou komen redden! Het is een valstrik, vlucht nu het nog kan!' Haar moeder snikte luid.

'Ik denk dat dat te laat is.' Een kille stem klonk vanuit een donkere hoek. Hermelien sprong overeind en stak haar toverstok uit naar de donkere gedaante. 'Wie ben je? Kom in het licht staan!' Commandeerde ze de schim, al had ze eigenlijk zijn stem al lang herkend. Tergend langzaam zette de gedaante een stap vooruit en keek met een zelfvoldane grijns recht in het gezicht van Hermelien. 'Zal ik me even voorstellen? De naam is Draco, Draco Malfidus, maar ik denk dat dat niet meer nodig is voor jou.'

Haar vader snoof luid. 'Malfidus? Daar heb je ons over verteld Hermelien, is dat de jongen die je altijd zo pestte op school?'

'Ja, maar maak je niet druk pap, ik heb jullie hier zo uit.' Ze hief haar toverstok op, wees hem op Malfidus en riep luid: 'Stupefy!' Er gebeurde niks. Draco lachte koud en hard. 'Dat is de eerste keer dat Hermelien Griffel en spreuk niet kan uitvoeren.'

'Nee, dat kan niet…' Fluisterde ze verward. Ze had de spreuk goed uitgevoerd, waarom gebeurde er niks? 'Rictusempra! Petrificus Totalus! Reducto! Tarantallegra! Locomotor Mortis! Expelliarmus! Impedimenta!' Niks werkte. Ze vuurde alle spreuken op hem af die in haar opkwamen, maar NIKS werkte. Ze schreeuwde van frustratie en keek opzij. Ze wees met haar toverstok op de cel van haar ouders en die sprongen verschrikt tegen de achterwand aan. 'CONFRINGO! BOMBARDA!' Schreeuwde ze nu boos. Draco lachte alleen maar. 'Geen paniek Griffel, het ligt niet aan jou. Of eigenlijk… jawel, het ligt wel aan jou en die mensen hier die jij ouders noemt. Zie, er is een bescherming uitgesproken over dit huis, welke ervoor zorgt dat _modderbloedjes_ zoals jij geen magie kunnen gebruiken binnen deze muren…' Hij legde de nadruk op het woord modderbloedje en grijnsde kil. Kon dat wel? Hermelien wist niet eens dat zo'n beschermingsspreuk bestond. Verslagen keek ze haar ouders aan, wat moest ze nu?

'Er is een manier om je ouders te bevrijden.' Zei hij.

'Zeg het maar en ik doe het.'

'Je neemt hun plaats in. Dit keer zal er alleen niemand zijn die jou uit de cel kan halen. Je blijft hier tot de dag dat je zult sterven. Want weet je Griffel, je kan dit terrein niet verlaten, tenzij ik daar toestemming voor geef. En geloof me, die zal je niet krijgen.'

'Ik doe het.' Zei ze meteen. Even dacht ze een vlaag van verwondering te zien in de ogen van Malfidus.

'Zo makkelijk?'

'Het zijn mijn ouders. Ik zou alles doen voor ze.'

'Hermelien nee! Het is oké!' Zei haar vader.

'Nee papa, dat is het niet. Dit is iets tussen tovenaars, jullie horen hier helemaal niet bij betrokken te raken. Het is oneerlijk dat Malfidus jullie heeft gebruikt om mij hierheen te lokken. Ik denk dat hij weet dat hij mij niet aan zou kunnen.' Ze hoorde een verontwaardigd geluid achter zich. 'Jullie zijn straks veilig, ik blijf hier.'

'Maar je hebt je magie niet lieverd…' Zei haar moeder.

'Geloof me, ik kan hem aan zonder magie.' Ze glimlachte onwillekeurig bij de gedachte aan haar derde schooljaar, waarin ze Draco een klap had verkocht. 'Ik heb mijn keuze gemaakt, ik blijf hier.'

Met een metaalachtige klik ging de cel open en ze vloog haar ouders in de armen.

'Het spijt me dat dit jullie moest overkomen…' Mompelde ze.

'Tempo Griffel. Ik breng je ouders wel naar buiten. Vanaf daar kunnen ze het zelf wel vinden neem ik aan?' Zei Malfidus geïrriteerd.

'Geen zorgen Hermelien, we komen terug! We gaan hulp halen, de politie! Of- je vrienden!' Zei haar vader.

'Nee, nee jullie komen niet terug.' Zei Hermelien met een bibberende stem.

'Liefje, we doen alles voor je! Jij kwam hier met gevaar voor eigen leven en nu doen wij dat ook voor jou. Het duurt misschien even maar we beloven dat we terugkomen voor je. We houden van je.' Zei haar moeder.

'Ik hou ook van jullie. Malfidus, als je me toch gevangen houdt, mag ik ze dan op zijn minst zelf uitzwaaien? Dat ik nog 1 keer het daglicht zie, al regent het zo hard?'

Malfidus snoof en keek haar achterdochtig aan. 'Geen geintjes Griffel, ik vermoord je.'

'Ik zal niks doen.' Ze stak haar hand op bij wijze van belofte. Het enige wat ze nu wilde was haar ouders hier zo ver mogelijk vandaan krijgen.

Samen liepen ze het huis uit, richting de poort. Haar moeder snikte zachtjes terwijl ze haar hand en die van haar vader vasthield. Ze fluisterde continue dat het wel goed kwam, dat alles goed kwam. Malfidus liep achter haar met uitgestoken toverstok. Zodra ze ook maar iets probeerde zou hij haar ouders én haar vermoorden zei hij. Ze wist niet of hij het meende, maar ze wilde er niet achter komen.

Bij de poort aangekomen voelde Hermelien hoe de grens van de beschermingsspreuk ophield. Dit had ze al gehoopt. Ze gaf haar ouders een knuffel en een zoen, vertelde ze hoe veel ze van hen hield en zwaaide ze uit. Toen ze haar ouders hand in hand het pad af zag lopen, stak ze haar stok uit en fluisterde, voordat Malfidus ook maar iets kon doen, 'Obliviate.'

Haar ouders stonden ineens stil, keken elkaar toen glimlachend aan en liepen in een stevige pas verder.

'Expelliarmus!' Ze voelde hoe haar stok uit haar hand werd geblazen, maar dat gaf niet. Haar ouders waren veilig.

'Griffel, wat de fuck heb ik gezegd? Geen geintjes! Wat heb je gedaan?' Brieste Draco.

'Ik heb hun herinneringen aan mij gewist. Dat was mijn oorspronkelijke plan, tot jij het dwarsboomde.' Zei ze boos terwijl ze hem hooghartig aankeek. 'Ze zijn nu op weg naar huis, ze pakken hun spullen en verdwijnen naar een land hier heel ver vandaan!'

'Waarom zou je dat doen? Ze waren je enige kans op vrijheid!' Hij keek haar aan alsof ze zojuist gek was geworden.

'Jij weet net zo goed als ik dat dat hun dood zou worden. Ze zijn geen tovenaars, ze kunnen mij hier niet weghalen. Ik heb het geaccepteerd, het duurt niet lang voor Harry en Ron merken dat ik weg ben. Ik had vandaag in Het Nest aan moeten komen.'

'Je bent echt raar Griffel.' Spotte Draco. Hij pakte haar ruw bij haar arm en sleepte haar mee terug naar binnen. Boos trok ze haar arm los. 'Ik kan zelf lopen, dankjewel.'

Wantrouwig keek hij toe hoe ze voor hem uit de trap naar de kerker afliep en met opgestoken neus in haar ouders' cel ging zitten.

Hij liep naar haar toe en deed de deur dicht. 'Deze gaat nooit meer open!' Riep hij.

'Waarom ben ik hier eigenlijk als je me niet vermoord? Is dit je nieuwe missie? Laten we hopen dat je niet zo vreselijk faalt als de missie met Perkamentus.' Spotte ze.

'Waarom jij hier bent gaat je niks aan. Dat is iets tussen de Heer van het Duister en mij. Laten we zeggen dat je een belangrijk onderdeel bent in zijn plannen en dat ik jou hier moest krijgen. Mijn missie is dit keer al lang geslaagd.' Siste hij. Hij speelde met haar toverstok en keek haar gemeen grijnzend aan. 'Deze krijg je ook niet meer terug.'

Hij draaide zich om en stormde de kerker uit.

Rillend liet Hermelien zich tegen de muur van de cel zakken. Haar kleren waren nog nat van de regen en het was niet bepaald warm hier beneden. Ze sloeg haar armen om haar knieën en bleef rillend voor zich uit staren. Waar was ze nu weer in beland?


	3. Hoofdstuk 2

**_Barely even friends_**

Acht dagen. Ze zat al acht dagen in deze verdomde cel. Af en toe kwam er een jongedame of een huiself, die haar buigend eten brachten. Ze smeekte ze om droge kleren, maar nooit kreeg ze die. Ze voelde hoe ze zieker en zieker werd. Was dit Draco's plan? Haar opsluiten in een kerker en haar langzaam aan onderkoeling laten sterven? Hoe hielp dit in het plan van Jeweetwel?

Elke beweging kostte energie, dus bleef ze voornamelijk stil in haar hoekje zitten. De stoere Hermelien Griffel, verslagen in een cel. Wie had dat gedacht? Zouden Harry en Ron al naar haar op zoek zijn? Dat moest wel.

Ze werd opgeschrikt door een klik. Een oudere vrouw met een schort voor stond glimlachend in de opening van haar celdeur. 'Kom, kind. Zo kan je niet blijven zitten.' Zei ze, en ze stak haar hand uit.

'W-wat als Draco erachter komt?' Stotterde ze, ze had het zo koud.

'Dit is in opdracht van meneer Malfidus, hij heeft een kamer laten klaarmaken in de oost vleugel.'

'Meent u dat? I-ik dacht dat hij zei dat niemand mij ooit nog uit deze cel zou halen.'

'Hij kan u moeilijk laten sterven in deze koude cel. En daarbij, zo slecht is hij niet kind. Soms doet hij een beetje stoer, nu hij de baas in huis is.'

Hermelien trok een wenkbrauw op. Zo slecht is hij niet? 'De baas in huis? Waar zijn zijn ouders?'

'Meneer en mevrouw Malfidus zijn ergens anders. Bij _hem.'_ Dat laatste woord fluisterde ze.

Hermelien stond moeizaam op en liep naar de oude vrouw. Ze pakte haar hand vast en liep met haar mee.

'Ik ben Agatha trouwens, jij bent Hermelien toch?'

'Ja, ja dat klopt.'

'Prachtige naam voor een prachtige vrouw.'

Samen liepen ze de trappen op, richting de oostkant van de villa. 'Meneer Malfidus heeft er helaas voor gezorgd dat u niet van het terrein af kan. Ook wil hij absoluut niet dat u in de westvleugel van het huis komt. Dat is zijn kant.'

'Natuurlijk.' Zei Hermelien bitter.

Agatha opende de deur naar haar slaapkamer en een prachtige ruimte werd onthuld.

'Het is niet veel, maar…'

'Niet veel? Agatha, dit is prachtig!' Riep Hermelien verrukt. Ook al wilde ze het niet toegeven, de kamer was de mooiste die ze ooit gezien had. Hij was rond en ergens in het midden stond een levensgroot hemelbed. De gordijnen eromheen waren rood en Hermelien vroeg zich af of Draco deze kamer had uitgekozen om de kleuren.

Er stond een grote kast en een bureau met wat boeken. Agatha opende de kast en een grote collectie aan jurken en andere kleren hingen aan kleerhangers. 'Trek maar meteen wat droogs aan meid.'

Hermelien liep dankbaar naar de kast en zocht naar iets comfortabels. Er waren veel elegante jurken en vele jurken die waarschijnlijk als comfortabel gezien werden in de familie Malfidus. Ze wilde nu echter helemaal geen jurk aan. Ze rommelde in wat dozen en lades.

Ze zag een jeans en trok hem uit de kast, samen met een wit t-shirt en een grijs vest dat getailleerd was, maar er lekker warm uitzag.

'Crystal!' Riep Agatha toen ze zag dat Hermelien kleren had uitgezocht. Meteen verscheen er een huis-elf in de kamer. 'Ja mevrouw?' Tot Hermeliens verbazing droeg de huis-elf kleding en zag ze er verzorgd uit. 'Zou jij een lekker warm bad voor onze gast willen laten vollopen?'

Crystal knikte en rende naar een deur in de kamer, waar blijkbaar een badkamer achter zat.

'Heb ik mijn eigen badkamer?' Vroeg Hermelien verrukt.

'Natuurlijk, elke kamer heeft een badkamer hier.'

Bij het zien van de blik van Hermelien moest ze lachen. 'Ik zal je straks alles laten zien hier, maar nu moet jij eerst op temperatuur komen. Loop maar mee!' Hermelien volgde Agatha naar de badkamer, waar Crystal een lotion in het water gooide, waardoor alles naar lavendel en eucalyptus rook. 'Het is klaar mevrouw.' Piepte de huis-elf, voor ze weer met een knal verdween.

'Ik zie je als je klaar bent. Hier zijn de handdoeken!' Agatha zwaaide met haar stok en twee handdoeken vlogen uit een kastje. Ze landden netjes op een krukje naast het bad. Toen ze de deur achter zich dicht deed, kleedde Hermelien zich uit en liet zich met een zucht in het bad zakken. Ze snapte niet waarom ze een eigen kamer kreeg, maar haar lichaam deed van alle kanten zeer en nu had ze echt een bad nodig.

Ze rustte met haar hoofd op de rand en sloot haar ogen. Ze liet de geur van Lavendel over zich heen spoelen en vergat even waar ze was.

Na een half uurtje schrok ze op. Ze moest in slaap gevallen zijn. Ze rekte zich uit en voelde dat haar spieren versoepeld waren van het warme water. Ze had het voor het eerst in acht dagen niet koud meer. Eigenlijk voelde ze zich kiplekker. Misschien heeft Crystal wel wat meer in het water gedaan dan alleen een lotion, bedacht ze zich.

Ze stond op en wandelde naar een grote regendouche aan de andere kant van de badkamer. Ze draaide de kraan open en spoelde al het overgebleven zeepsop van zich af. Ze keek opzij en zag een bakje met verschillende soorten shampoo en lekkere douchegel. Ze pakte een gele fles en sopte haar haren in.

Tegelijkertijd bedacht ze wat haar eigenlijk was overkomen. Een week geleden had ze haar ouders weggestuurd en hun plek ingenomen, ze had hun herinneringen gewist en daarmee haar doodvonnis getekend. Niemand wist dat ze hier was. Niemand.

Ze zuchtte terwijl ze de shampoo uit haar haren spoelde. Een klein, glanzend, roze flesje stond in het bakje en ze keek wat er op stond. _Anti-pluis, een product van Daphne Goedleers_. Ze fronste haar wenkbrauwen en beet op haar lip. Ze was bekend met de producten van de Goedleersen. De moeder van Daphne was beroemd om haar schoonheid en Daphne had in hetzelfde jaar gezeten op Zweinstein. Ze wist dat ze continue bezig was met het ontwikkelen van schoonheidsproducten. Ze druppelde wat van de vloeistof op haar handen en verdeelde het over haar haren. Als het er toch stond, waarom zou ze het niet eens proberen?

Ze stapte uit de douche en pakte de handdoeken. Ze voelden aan als zachte wolkjes terwijl ze zich afdroogde en haar haren in de andere handdoek wikkelde.

Met een handdoek omgeslagen stapte ze haar slaapkamer in, waar een andere vrouw van middelbare leeftijd stond. 'Ah, u bent net zo prachtig als Agatha beschreef! Prachtig, werkelijk!' Riep de vrouw terwijl ze in haar handen klapte. De vrouw liep snel op haar af en trok haar mee naar de kast. 'Ik ben Marie, ik zal u kleden en u laten zien hoe u uw huid en haar het best kan verzorgen!'

'Oh, dat is heel aardig maar niet echt nodig hoor…' Stribbelde Hermelien tegen.

'Onzin! Als u met meneer gaat dineren, moet u er wel een beetje klassiek uit zien!'

'Wacht eens even, ik ga helemaal niet met hem dineren!' Zei ze boos. Wat dachten deze mensen wel niet?

'Doe niet zo raar, u moet toch iets eten? Nou, laat me eens zien waar we mee te maken hebben…' Marie zwaaide met haar toverstok en de handdoek viel van haar hoofd. Met een simpele spreuk was haar haar droog. 'Ah, ik zie dat u de producten van mevrouw Goedleers gevonden heeft. Uw haar is zijdezacht!' Zei Marie, terwijl ze met haar handen door het haar van Hermelien gleed.

Verbaasd keek Hermelien in de spiegel. Haar haren krulden nog steeds behoorlijk, maar het pluizige was er niet meer. Dat spul werkte wonder boven wonder perfect! Hoe kan het toch dat Daphne zo slecht was in toverdranken?

Marie trok een enorme jurk uit de kast en met een zwaai van haar stok stond Hermelien in een vreselijk lelijke baljurk. Hij was een rare kleur bruin en roze. Verschrikt keek ze in de spiegel. Agatha kwam de kamer in geschuifeld en keek haar met grote ogen aan.

'Agatha, ik…' Zei Hermelien hopeloos.

Agatha Gniffelde. 'Dank je Marie, maar vanavond wil meneer geen gezelschap. Als je nodig bent zal ik je roepen!' Een beetje teleurgesteld droop Marie af, terwijl Hermelien zich ontdeed van de jurk en in haar comfortabele kleren schoot.

'Het spijt me hoor Hermelien, maar weet je, mevrouw Malfidus is al tijden van huis en nu heeft ze geen vrouw meer om te kleden. Ze is een beetje enthousiast.'

'Een beetje té…' Glimlachte Hermelien.

'Een verfrissend bad heeft je goed gedaan zie ik. Zoals je waarschijnlijk wel gezien hebt, mag je overal gebruik van maken in deze kamer. Meneer Malfidus vindt dat u het zich maar gemakkelijk moet maken, gezien u hier nog wel even zult zijn.'

'Waarom? Ik wil naar huis, naar mijn vrienden.' Protesteerde Hermelien. 'Ik weet niet eens waarom ik hier ben! Wacht ik hier gewoon mijn dood af? Dan had hij me maar in die kerker moeten laten zitten.'

'Nee, oh nee, hij moet u in leven houden.' Mompelde Agatha.

'Jullie zijn allemaal zo aardig hier. Waarom werken jullie voor de familie Malfidus?'

'Weet je, meneer kan soms een beetje bot zijn, maar hij is zo slecht nog niet. Ik denk soms wel eens dat het allemaal grootspraak is…'

'Ik heb met hem op school gezeten Agatha. Het is een… een _beest_ van een man.'

'Ik ken hem vanaf dat hij een klein jongentje was liefje, hij was niet altijd zo.'

Hermelien trok haar neus op en plofte op het hemelbed. Ze zonk er bijna in weg, zó zacht was het matras en de dekens.

'Als ik hier dan toch gevangen zit, is het tenminste comfortabel.'

'Ik zal kijken of ik u eten kan laten brengen, slaap lekker kind.' Agatha liep de kamer uit en Hermelien kroop in bed. Ze wist niet of er nog eten kwam, want 1 minuut later was ze in een diepe slaap verzonken.

* * *

Vijf dagen later zat ze voor het raam in haar torenkamer. Ze keek hoe er een gure storm over het terrein blies. Ze had de staljongen, wie zich had voorgesteld als Pierre, al een paar keer langs zien rennen om de paarden tot rust te manen. De oorlog was daarbuiten begonnen en zij zat hier, als een gevangene. Ze wilde helpen, ze wilde vechten, maar ze had nu niet eens haar toverstok. Ze had geweigerd om haar kamer te verlaten. Haar eten werd gebracht door Crystal of Cherry, de twee huis-elfen van het huis. Ze had twee boeken die ze kon lezen, al had ze ze al bijna uit. Ze vertikte het om Draco onder ogen te komen.

Op de derde avond werd er ruw op haar deur geklopt. 'Ja?' Antwoordde ze vanaf haar favoriete plekje bij het raam.

De deur vloog open en Draco stond in de deuropening. Hij droeg een zwarte pantalon en een witte blouse, die losjes om zijn lichaam hing en netjes in zijn broek was gestopt. 'Ik eis dat je beneden komt eten.' Zei hij boos. Agatha en Christophe, de kok van het huis, stonden nieuwsgierig achter hem. Ze zag hoe Agatha een hand voor haar hoofd sloeg.

'Pardon? Je ontvoert mijn ouders, sluit me een week op in een ijskoude kelder, laat iemand anders mij ophalen en nu wil je dat ik met je kom eten?'

Draco snoof en wilde haar van repliek dienen, toen Christophe zacht waarschuwend 'Monsieur…' zei.

'Oké, oké, wil je alsjeblieft met mij eten beneden?' Vroeg hij met zijn tanden op elkaar geklemd.

'Nee. Ik verhonger nog liever dan dat ik met jou eet.' Zei ze hooghartig.

Draco gromde van woede. 'Zie je?!' Riep hij naar zijn personeel. 'Prima! Dan verhonger je maar! Je eet met mij of je eet helemaal niet!' Hij draaide zich om en stormde de kamer uit.

Agatha wierp haar een verontschuldigende blik toe en liep samen met Christophe achter hem aan.

Zuchtend keek Hermelien weer uit het raam, ze ging écht niet met hem eten. Hij bekeek het maar.


	4. Hoofdstuk 3

**_Then somebody bends unexpectedly_**

Die avond kreeg ze geen eten. De avond erna kwam er ook geen eten en Hermelien moest toegeven dat ze honger begon te krijgen. Agatha en Marie waren allebei bij haar gekomen om haar te overtuigen. Ze moest toch echt wel beneden willen eten?

Ze had ze afgewimpeld. Snapten ze het dan niet? Deze jongen neemt haar gevangen, legt haar niks uit, en wil dan ineens met haar eten. Echt niet dus.

Op de derde avond besloot ze 's nachts haar kamer uit te glippen, het moest niet moeilijk zijn de keukens te vinden. Toch?

Net voor ze haar deur open wilde doen, werd er zacht geklopt. Ze maakte een sprongetje van schrik voor ze de deur open deed. Crystal stond in de opening en keek haar plechtig aan. 'Mevrouw, ik moet u halen mevrouw.'

Achterdochtig keek Hermelien de elf aan. 'Van wie?'

'Van Agatha mevrouw.'

'Agatha?'

'Ja mevrouw, ja.' Crystal keek schichtig om zich heen en vervolgde fluisterend. 'Agatha wil niet dat mevrouw verhongerd. Meneer Malfidus weet dit niet.' De ogen van de elf werden zo groot als schoteltjes, verrukt dat ze zo iets ondeugends kon doen. Waarschijnlijk had Draco haar geen specifieke orders gegeven, gezien ze zichzelf nog niet probeerde te verwonden.

'Oh… Oké dan.' Zei Hermelien, ze kon de pijn in haar maag niet langer negeren. Ze moest nú wat eten. Samen met Crystal sloop ze de gangen door en de trappen af. Bij nader inzien had ze de keuken toch niet zelf kunnen vinden, ze betwijfelde of ze haar kamer ooit zelf terug zou kunnen vinden.

Uiteindelijk stopte ze voor een grote, houten deur en Crystal klopte 3 keer. Langzaam ging de deur open en zag ze het hoofd van Agatha verschijnen.

'Ah, kind! Heerlijk dat je er bent. Je zal wel honger hebben.'

'Je hebt geen idee.' Lachte Hermelien. Ze rook allerlei heerlijke geuren en de keuken stond vol met pannen en potten. Christophe kwam van het fornuis naar haar toe gelopen en pakte haar bij de arm. Hij leidde haar naar een lange tafel in het midden van de keuken. 'Madame, we wilden net gaan eten. Kom erbij!' Riep hij joviaal.

'Oh meneer Christophe, wees toch stil. Straks hoort meneer u nog.' Piepte Cherry angstig en afkeurend tegelijk. Blijkbaar was zij het niet eens met deze nachtelijke wandeling. Ze wierp steeds boze blikken naar Crystal, alsof ze niet kon begrijpen dat ze dit haar meester aandeed.

Hermelien kreeg het lekkerste eten voorgeschoteld en ze liet geen hapje over. Soep, het lekkerste vlees dat ze ooit gegeten had, gepofte aardappels en een mix van allerlei groenten.

'Christophe, dit is heerlijk!' Complimenteerde ze de kok. Hij keek voldaan en draaide verlegen aan zijn snor.

Een uurtje later zat ze uit te buiken in een stoel naast het vuur. Het leek wel of elke kamer in dit huis een open haard had, zelfs de keuken!

Agatha kwam in de stoel tegenover haar zitten en keek haar liefdevol aan. 'Meneer bedoelt het allemaal niet zo kind.'

'Met alle respect Agatha, hij had me laten verhongeren.'

'Nee, nee, nee. Dit is allemaal opstandigheid. Je zal het nooit merken, maar dit wil hij ook allemaal niet. De avonden dat hij uren door zijn kamer ijsbeert of in het vuur zit te staren zijn ontelbaar. Het… het is een gebrek aan liefde.'

'Malfidus kent geen liefde. Ik heb hem nog nooit aardig zien doen tegen een meisje.'

'Hij heeft geen liefde meegekregen van huis kind. Hij kan het wel, hij weet niet hoe.'

'Dat is duidelijk.' Snoof Hermelien, terwijl ze in het vuur keek.

'Alles wat hij nodig heeft is iemand die hem laat zien dat liefde bestaat…'

Hermelien keek Agatha achterdochtig aan, waarom keek ze zo indringend? Ze kon zich niet voorstellen dat Draco Malfidus ooit een meisje aan de haak zou slaan. Dat vroeg alleen maar om problemen. Want, wie zou er ooit kunnen houden van… een beest?

Nadat ze het eten had laten zakken liep Agatha met haar mee de hal in. 'Als je bovenaan de trap in oostelijke richting loopt, zal je het vanzelf herkennen. Je kamer zit in de eerste toren.'

'Bedankt Agatha, voor alles.' Ze keek de trap omhoog en trok toen haar wenkbrauwen op. 'Wat is er eigenlijk in de westvleugel?'

Agatha keek haar schichtig aan. 'Niks kind, daar slaapt de heer Malfidus. Niks om je druk over te maken. Nou, hup hup, naar bed!'

'Ja, ja natuurlijk.' Antwoordde Hermelien glimlachend. Ze liep de trap op en keek achterom, ze zag Agatha een deur doorgaan die met een zachte klik sloot.

Snel liep ze de trap naar de westvleugel op. Als ze hier gevangenzat, mocht ze best even een kijkje nemen.

Lange gangen spreidde zich voor haar uit. Wat was er hier dat ze absoluut niet mocht zien? Het kon wel achter elke deur zitten. Aan het einde van de gang zag ze een grote, rode deur opdoemen uit het duister. Dat moest het zijn…

Langzaam, heel langzaam, opende ze de deur. Dat ging gepaard met zóveel gekraak, dat het haar verbaasde dat Malfidus nog niet wakker was geworden, waar hij ook mocht slapen.

Langzaam stapte ze de ruimte in. Het was een grote, ronde kamer met allemaal foto's aan de wand. Op de ene foto stond Malfidus als klein jongetje, samen met zijn moeder. Hij lachte en knuffelde haar benen. Op andere foto's keek hij somber. Naarmate het jongetje op de foto's ouder werd, hoe verdrietiger de aanblik was. Soms wilde hij de lijst uitlopen, maar hield zijn vader zijn arm hardhandig vast. Het zag er pijnlijk uit.

In het midden van de kamer stond een soort bak op een voetstuk. Tenminste, daar leek het op. Het was ongetwijfeld iets magisch, bedacht ze.

Langzaam liep ze er naartoe. In de bak, of nouja, het was meer een soort schaal, zat een rare vloeistof en Hermelien twijfelde kort. Ze wist niet zeker wat dit ding was, maar het leek op een fenomeen wat Harry ooit had beschreven. Iets wat Perkamentus had gehad, een hersenpan. Als dit klopte, hoefde ze alleen maar haar hoofd in de vloeistof te steken. Moest ze dit wel doen? Er was vast een reden waarom Malfidus niet wilde dat ze hier kwam.

De nieuwsgierige kant nam het toch over en ze stak haar hoofd in de schaal. Een flits van licht vulde de kamer en even kneep ze haar ogen dicht. Ze voelde hoe haar voeten van de grond getild werden en ze tuimelde voorover de schaal in. Beelden vlogen door de lucht en om haar heen. Het was alsof ze midden in een ronde bioscoop stond. Het duurde even voor ze doorhad wat er gaande was, de beelden vormden zich langzaam om haar heen. Ze hoorde een hoog lachje. Een klein, blond jongetje rende langs haar heen, achter herfstblaadjes aan vangend. Een blonde vrouw stond glimlachend toe te kijken, terwijl een jongere versie van Agatha steeds blaadjes de lucht in gooide. De blonde vrouw moest Narcissa zijn, bedacht Hermelien. Het blonde jongetje was Draco. Onwillekeurig moest ze glimlachen, zo had ze hem nog nooit gezien. Onschuldig, lief en klein. Kwetsbaar haast…

De situaties veranderden, kleine Malfidus in een bad met veel schuim, kleine Malfidus met een sprookjesboek. Een iets grotere Malfidus met een brief in zijn handen. 'Ik ben toegelaten papa! Mama! Ik mag naar Zweinstein!'

Lucius stond in de woonkamer en keek minachtend. 'Zweinstein, wat een grap.' Mompelde hij. Narcissa omhelsde haar zoon. 'Nu is hij tenminste dichtbij.'

En toen veranderde het beeld weer. De Malfidus die ze kende uit het eerste jaar kwam thuis met zijn rapport. 'Was je de beste, zoon?'

Draco keek naar de grond. 'Nee, er- er was een meisje iets beter, maar-'

'Wie dan Draco? Wat had ik je gezegd? Nu je niet naar Klamfells gaat MOET je wel de beste zijn.'

'Hermelien… Griffel.'

'Griffel? Die naam ken ik niet. Is een halfbloedje beter dan jij Draco?!'

'Ze… ze is een modderbloedje.'

Hermelien keek angstig toe toen ze zag dat het gezicht van Lucius vertrok. 'Nee…' Fluisterde ze, terwijl ze wist dat hij haar niet kon horen.

Ze zag hoe zijn hand omhoog ging en weer neerkwam met een luide klap. Kleine Draco greep naar zijn gezicht en dook in elkaar. Narcissa keek toe en zei niks. Wat gebeurde hier? Hermelien sloeg haar handen voor haar mond toen Draco in huilen uitbarstte.

De situatie veranderde weer en ze schatte dat hij ongeveer 13 was hier. 'Is ze nog steeds beter dan jij? Je doet je best niet eens Draco!'

'Jawel! Jawel echt waar! Ik kan er niks aan doen, ze is gewoon zo slim!'

'Ze is een modderbloedje!' Meer klappen volgden.

Er schoten tranen in haar ogen en ze begon sneller te ademen. 'Oh nee…' Mompelde ze. Ze had Draco ook geslagen toen ze 13 was, dat moest vreselijk zijn geweest voor hem… Spijt overrompelde haar, terwijl ze zag hoe Draco ouder werd en steeds banger voor zijn vader.

'Waarom ben je met kerst niet thuis geweest?!' Schreeuwde Lucius.

'Ik- ik wil niet!' Riep de 15 jarige jongen uit.

'Je hebt je moeder verdriet gedaan!'

'Nee nee Lucius, dat valt wel mee…' Probeerde Narcissa het te sussen.

'Stil vrouw! Hij verdient een correctie!' Riep Lucius luid. Ze zag hoe Draco alvast in elkaar dook. Het aanzicht was zó triest, dat ze zich omdraaide om het niet te hoeven zien.

Tot haar schrik keek ze recht in het gezicht van de huidige Draco Malfidus. 'Vermaak je je een beetje, Griffel?' Zei hij, met een gezicht vertrokken van woede.

'N-n-nee! Nee, dit is vreselijk, ik- het spijt me.'

Hij pakte haar arm en samen tuimelden ze uit de hersenpan.

'WAT HEB IK JE GEZEGD? HEB JE ENIG IDEE WAT JE HEBT GEDAAN? DIT IS PRIVÉ!' Schreeuwde hij.

'Ik wilde niet- dat – ik wist het niet!'

'DAT GEBEURT ER ALS JE VEEL NIEUWSGIERIGER BENT DAN GOED VOOR JE IS!' Hij sloeg met zijn vuist tegen de muur en de kleine Draco's in alle foto's keken hem nieuwsgierig aan.

'Het spijt me echt!' Riep Hermelien wanhopig. Tranen stroomden van haar wangen. Draco draaide zich woest om en liep met getrokken toverstok op haar af.

'Ik hoef jou nooit meer te zien Griffel. VERDWIJN! Voor ik je de verdoemenis in vervloek! Ik doe het! VERDWIJN!'

Dat liet Hermelien zich geen twee keer zeggen. Ze draaide zich om en rende de gang uit. Tegelijkertijd wist ze dat hij had gezegd dat ze moest gaan, dus als zijn voorspelling klopte, kon ze het terrein nu af.

Ze stormde de grote trap af en duwde de voordeur open. Ze zag hoe Pierre de paarden naar binnen bracht, ook al was het laat. Ze rende op hem af en rukte een touw uit zijn handen.

'Woah, mevrouw! Wat-?'

'Tot ziens Pierre.' Zie Hermelien kil terwijl ze tranen van haar wangen veegde. Ze trok zichzelf aan de manen van het paard omhoog en gaf hem een zetje in zijn flank. Het paard begon te draven. 'Sneller! Sneller!' Riep Hermelien en ze klikte met haar tong. Het paard zette een galop in en ze naderde de poort steeds sneller. Zoals ze al verwacht had, ging die vanzelf open en ze schoot erdoor. Ze was vrij!

Sneller en sneller schoot ze door het bos dat Huize Malfidus had omringd. Ze wind gierde om haar hoofd en ze ademde de koele lucht in. De maan scheen hoog boven haar hoofd.

Ze zag niks en niemand en was gefocust op haar vrijheid. Ze zag ook de figuren niet die op het pad sprongen en flitsen afvuurden. Tovenaars…

Ze werd geraakt en vloog van het paard af. Met een harde klap kwam ze op de losse aarde terecht.

'Kijk eens aan. Wat hebben we hier?' Hoorde ze een raspende stem zeggen.

'Ze zou op Zweinstein moeten zitten, ze is nog jong.' Antwoordde een andere stem.

Ze was nog duizelig van haar val en ze hield haar ogen dicht.

'Een weggelopen leerlinge? Wat doet ze hier helemaal? Ik ben benieuwd wat ze opbrengt…'

Opbrengt? Shit, dit waren bloedhonden! Ze zouden haar meenemen…

Ze probeerde overeind te komen. 'Rustig aan meisje. Wie ben jij?' Een van de mannen kwam dichtbij haar gezicht. Ze kon zijn stinkende adem ruiken.

'H-Hannah.' Stotterde ze.

De man lachte kort en hard. 'Je liegt. Maar dat is oké, we zullen er snel genoeg achter komen.'

Hij hief zijn stok op en sprak de onvergeeflijke woorden uit. 'Crucio!'

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry voor de cliffhanger guys! ;)**


	5. Hoofdstuk 4

**_Just a little change_**

* * *

'Crucio!' Ze dook in elkaar, wachtend op de onvermijdelijke pijn. Maar, die bleef uit. Ze deed haar ogen open en zag hoe iemand voor haar was gesprongen en een schildspreuk had uitgesproken.

Het was Draco!

'Meneer Malfidus! Wat doet u hier?' Riep een van de bloedhonden.

'Dit is mijn gevangene. Wegwezen.' Zei hij kil.

'Ja, ziet u, wij hebben geen goud meer. Het spijt me Malfidus, maar deze is nu van ons. Wij vonden haar hier, helemaal alleen.'

'Ik zei: wegwezen!' Hij vuurde een non-verbale spreuk af, net op het moment dat een van de bloedhonden 'Sectumsempra!' riep. Hij had geen tijd zich te verdedigen en een witte flits raakte hem in zijn borst. Hermelien gilde toen ze zag dat het bloed uit zijn gezicht en borst spoot. Alsof hij door een zwaard was geraakt. De bloedhonden vlogen achterover en bleven bewusteloos liggen, welke spreuk Draco ook had gebruikt, hij had gewerkt.

Hermelien kroop overeind een keek naar de bloedhonden. Die bleven bewegingloos liggen. Ze rende naar het paard, dat ergens tussen de bomen stond. Ze moest nu weg, nu ze de kans had. Toen ze er bijna was, kreeg ze last van haar geweten. Draco was geraakt door de spreuk die Harry in het zesde jaar had uitgesproken. Als ze hem achterliet, zou hij sterven. Ze draaide zich om en zag hem liggen. Het zwakke maanlicht dat tussen de bomen scheen, maakte het nog griezeliger dan het al was. Draco lag kreunend op de grond. Ze kon hem niet laten sterven, dat kon ze gewoon niet…

Ze zuchtte om haar schuldgevoel en rende naar hem toe. Ze woedde met haar handen in de aarde, op zoek naar Draco's toverstok. Toen voelde ze wat ronds en snel hief ze hem op, yes!

Wat was het ook alweer? Sneep had een helingsspreuk gebruikt. ' _Vulnera Sanentur_ …' Fluisterde ze.

De toverstok in haar hand protesteerde eerst, maar nadat ze het met meer overtuigingskracht zei, begon het bloed op te drogen.

Ze wist dat het voor optimaal resultaat drie keer uitgevoerd moest worden. Dus ze bleef zitten en mompelde de spreuk keer op keer op keer.

Draco's gezicht was lijkbleek, maar hij ademde nog. Zo te zien was hij wel buiten bewustzijn. Toen ze haar uiterste best had gedaan, waren de wonden dicht. Zo goed als tenminste. Om hem helemaal te genezen had ze haar eigen stok nodig, maar die lag in de villa.

Ze klikte met haar tong en het paard kwam naar haar toe lopen. 'Je moet me helpen.' Zei ze tegen het beest. Eerst leek het paard niet te reageren, maar toen boog het door zijn voorbenen. Opgelucht haalde Hermelien adem. Ze pakte Malfidus voorzichtig vast en met een enorme inspanning tilde ze hem op de rug van het paard. Ze klom zelf achter hem, om ervoor te zorgen dat hij niet zou vallen. Hij rustte met zijn rug tegen haar aan en ze spoorde het paard aan. Ze moesten hier weg, voor de bloedhonden bij zouden komen.

Stap voor stap ging het paard vooruit, terug naar de villa. Ze moest wel gek zijn…

Ze had haar armen onder die van Draco gelegd en hield hem om zijn middel vast. Het was moeilijk om haar evenwicht te houden. Hij kreunde zachtjes. 'Sshhh. Het is oké, ik heb je. Het komt goed.' Fluisterde ze in zijn oor.

Na wat uren leek, maar in werkelijkheid waarschijnlijk maar 15 minuten waren, zag ze de poort opdoemen. Ze ging erdoorheen en voelde hoe de beschermingsspreuk weer in werking trad. Ze keek naar de toverstok in haar hand en fluisterde 'Lumos'. Er verscheen een klein lichtpuntje en ze glimlachte. Ze had haar magie nog!

Bij de voordeur aangekomen zag ze hoe Christophe en Pierre naar buiten kwamen rennen. 'Mevrouw! Wat is er gebeurd?' Riep Pierre vol afschuw. Ze moesten er verschrikkelijk uitzien. Draco zat onder het bloed en zij zat er ook onder, ook al was het van hem.

'We werden aangevallen door bloedhonden. Ik kan hem genezen, maar hij moet op bed liggen. Help alsjeblieft!' Riep ze wanhopig.

Pierre en Christophe tilden Draco van het paard en droegen hem naar binnen. Agatha en Marie kwam naar buiten gerend om Hermelien te helpen. 'Het gaat wel. Ik ben niet gewond.' Suste ze de paniekerige vrouwen. 'Ik moet hem helpen!'

Ze rende naar binnen en volgde de mannen. Ze legden hem op bed en Hermelien kroop er meteen bij. Ze zat naast hem op haar knieën en deed voorzichtig zijn blouse uit. Lange sneden tekende zijn borst en ze kreunde van medelijden. Dit moest ontzettend veel pijn doen.

Ze rommelde in zijn nachtkastjes en zag haar toverstok liggen. Met een zucht van opluchting pakte ze hem vast en voelde meteen een warm gevoel in haar vingers. Alsof de stok haar gemist had.

' _Vulnera Sanentur… Vulnera Sanentur_ … _Vulnera Sanentur_ …' Ze ging keer op keer met haar stok over de wonden van Draco. Langzaam begonnen ze te helen. Met één oog zag ze de lelijke zwarte vlek op zijn onderarm; het duistere teken. Ze probeerde er niet op te letten en focuste haar blik op zijn borst.

Na een tijdje stopte ze. 'Ik- ik heb gedaan wat ik kon. Nu moeten we wachten tot hij bijkomt, dan kan ik ervoor zorgen dat er geen littekens overblijven.' Mompelde ze vermoeid.

Het personeel keek haar dankbaar aan. 'Oh Hermelien, wat moesten we zonder jou?' Snifte Marie.

'Zonder mij was dit nooit gebeurd.' Knipoogde ze.

Pierre glimlachte warm. 'Hij had niet achter u aan hoeven gaan…'

'Kunnen jullie ervoor zorgen dat ik wat kruiden krijg? Dan kan ik een medicijn maken voor de littekens.' Mompelde ze slaperig. Ze pakte een veer en schreef op wat ze nodig had. 'Komt voor elkaar mevrouw!' Piepte Crystal.

Iedereen verliet de kamer en Hermelien kroop in een stoel naast het bed. Ze moest hier blijven, ze moest hem in de gaten houden… ze moest… en voor ze het wist, viel ze in een diepe slaap.

Hermelien werd wakker met het gevoel dat ze bekeken werd. Ze knipperde met haar ogen en keek naar het bed van Malfidus. Hij lag op zijn zij en keek haar aandachtig aan. 'Je bent wakker.' Mompelde ze. Hij antwoordde niet en bleef haar aankijken.

Ongemakkelijk stond ze op en liep ze naar hem toe. 'Ik had niet in slaap willen vallen. Hoe voel je je?' Vroeg ze bezorgd.

'Hoe _denk_ je dat ik me voel, Griffel?' Snoof hij.

Zijn stem klonk vermoeid. 'Hoe lang ben je al wakker?'

'Een uurtje, hooguit. Je snurkt, weet je dat?'

'Helemaal niet!' Verdedigde ze zichzelf meteen, terwijl ze een rode kleur kreeg. En voor het eerst zag ze Draco lachen. 'Je moet je gezicht zien.' Zei hij met zijn bekende grijns.

Ze probeerde hem boos aan te kijken, maar het lukte niet. Alles wat ze zag, waren zijn herinneringen. 'Luister, het spijt me echt van de hersenpan. Ik had het recht niet.'

'Vergeet het Griffel.' Zei hij nors.

'Nee, ik meen het. Ik heb dat nooit geweten.'

'Waarom zou ik dat ook aan jouw neus hangen? Niemand wist dat…' Zijn stem klonk gebroken.

Ze keek hem vol medeleven aan. Ze keek met een hernieuwde blik naar de jongen voor haar. Het was geen wonder dat hij altijd zo bitter was of dat hij een hekel aan haar had. _Zij_ was de reden dat hij thuis mishandeld werd door zijn vader… Ze vroeg zich net af of ze zijn hand moest pakken, toen Crystal met een knal in de kamer verschijnselde. Met een sprongetje van schrik stapte Hermelien van het bed en liep naar de huis elf toe. 'Ik heb de kruiden voor u mevrouw! Ik heb alvast het medicijn gemaakt mevrouw!' Piepte ze.

'Oh Crystal, dat had je niet hoeven doen! Heel erg bedankt!' Ze pakte het bakje aan en liep snel terug naar het bed, waar Malfidus haar angstig aankeek.

'Wat ga je daar mee doen?'

'Dit is tegen het vormen van littekens. Het gaat misschien een beetje prikken, maar zo zie je er straks niets meer van!'

'Hoe weet ik dat dit niet iets geks is, waardoor je me kan vermoorden in mijn slaap ofzo?'

'Ten eerste, doe niet zo achterlijk. Ten tweede, Crystal heeft dit gemaakt en ik denk niet dat ze haar meester iets aan wil doen.'

Malfidus fronste zijn wenkbrauwen over de brutale opmerking, maar zei er niks van.

Hermelien pakte de deken vast en trok hem van Malfidus af. Zijn ontblote bovenlichaam kwam weer tevoorschijn en Hermelien keek er naar met een blos op haar wangen.

'Bevalt het uitzicht?' Vroeg Malfidus ineens. Ze merkte dat ze naar hem aan het staren was. 'Eh, nee. Ik bedoel, hou je mond.' Mompelde ze terwijl ze haar vingers in het papje doopte dat Crystal haar gebracht had.

Voorzichtig smeerde ze het mengsel op zijn huid, op de plek waar paarse strepen aanwezig waren. Malfidus maakte een sissend geluid. 'AU Griffel!' Hij pakte haar pols vast en trok haar hand van zijn borst.

'Zeg, wil je voor altijd met die strepen rondlopen? Ik probeer je te helpen!' Boos liet hij haar weer los en knarste met zijn tanden.

Opnieuw smeerde ze het mengsel op zijn borst en buik en ze probeerde niet te denken aan het gevoel van zijn gespierde lichaam onder haar vingers. Ze kreeg een raar gevoel in haar onderbuik en ze vroeg zich af wat dat te betekenen had. Hij bewoog continue onder haar aanraking en sloeg soms haar hand weg of maakte protesterende geluidjes.

Toen ze over een extra diep litteken kwam, schoot hij overeind. 'GRIFFEL!' Schreeuwde hij.

'Lig nou eens stil!'

'Maar je doet me pijn!'

'Dat is de bedoeling! Zo helen je wonden!'

'Als jij niet was weggelopen waren die wonden er verdomme helemaal nooit geweest!'

'DAN HAD JIJ ME NIET MOETEN LATEN SCHRIKKEN!'

Hij leek even uit het veld geslagen door haar geschreeuw en hij keek haar met open mond aan. 'Kalm Griffel. Jezus.' Mompelde hij.

'En nu lig je stil en laat je me dit af maken.' Siste ze, terwijl ze haar vingers opnieuw in het bakje doopte. Met zijn ogen rollend ging hij weer achterover liggen en liet hij haar zijn littekens verzorgen.

Na een stilte van tien minuten zette Hermelien het bakje terug op het nachtkastje. 'Nou, was dat nou zo moeilijk?'

Ze veegde haar handen af en bekeek de littekens nog eens goed. Als het goed was moesten ze binnen enkele dagen weg zijn. Haar blik viel opnieuw op het duistere teken op zijn arm en ze keek hem angstig aan. 'Wil je echt een- je weet wel- dooddoener zijn?' Vroeg ze onzeker.

Hij keek haar even geschrokken aan en ze zag de twijfel in zijn ogen. 'Ja, natuurlijk.' Antwoordde hij, maar Hermelien wist genoeg. De twijfel in zijn antwoord verraadde dat hij dit niet gewild had. Ze keek hem aan en de vraag die ze sinds gister had gehad, brandde op haar tong.

'Waarom kwam je achter me aan? Het is niet omdat je me hier zo graag wil houden. Het is iets anders.'

'De opdracht was helder, ik moest je hier houden. Je hebt geen idee hoe dom je bent geweest dat je me terug gebracht hebt. Je had me achter moeten laten, moeten vluchten. Nu kan ik je niet meer laten gaan.'

'Wat- wat gebeurt er als ik wegga?' Eigenlijk wilde ze het antwoord niet weten.

'Dan, ehm… Dan vermoord hij me.' Zei hij met een lege blik in zijn ogen.

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer.

'Ik kan je niet laten gaan. Ik wil nog niet sterven. Je weet hoe egoïstisch ik ben.' Mompelde hij, toen ze niet reageerde.

'Ik snap het.'

'Nee, dat doe je niet. Als je het snapte, had je gister dat paard gepakt en was je er vandoor gegaan. Je hebt me teruggebracht, terwijl je ergens wel wist dat ik je niet zou laten gaan. Hoe gemeen ik ook tegen je was, je hebt mijn leven gered.'

'Het maakt niet uit wat je hebt gedaan, je redde mij van de bloedhonden. Ook al was dat om jezelf te redden.'

'Is het niet vermoeiend om een Griffoendor te zijn?' Lachte hij.

'Soms wel ja.' Glimlachte ze bitter. Ze zou hier moeten blijven, ze kon niet meer weg.

'Wat doe je toch de hele dag op die kamer van je?' Vroeg Draco ineens.

'Naar buiten kijken, lezen. Maar ik ben al bijna door de boeken heen.'

Moeizaam stapte Draco uit bed.

'Hé! Je moet rusten!' Protesteerde Hermelien.

'Ik denk dat ik wel wat weet waardoor je je niet meer zal vervelen.' Zuchtte hij, alsof hij zelf niet kon geloven dat hij dit deed.

'Wat dan?'

'Kom maar mee, dan laat ik het zien.'

...


	6. Hoofdstuk 5

Hoofdstuk 5 – Small to say the least

Nieuwsgierig volgde Hermelien hem door de gangen. Waar nam hij haar mee naar toe? Ze liepen ze westvleugel niet uit, maar Draco stopte voor een deur die een trap omhoog onthulde. Hij keek met gefronste wenkbrauwen naar de trap. Onbewust gingen zijn handen over zijn vers behandelde littekens.

'Lukt dat? Ik wil je best helpen.' Mompelde Hermelien zachtjes.

'Ik kan het best zelf Griffel.' Moeizaam greep hij de ijzeren leuning en hij trok zichzelf omhoog. Het ging tergend langzaam en Hermelien liep zelfvoldaan achter hem aan. Hij was écht te trots om toe te geven dat dit moeilijk was.

Buiten adem kwam hij bovenaan de wenteltrap, blijkbaar waren ze in een andere toren van het huis. Hij klikte de deur open en draaide zich om. 'Waar sta jij zo dom om te grijnzen?' Vroeg hij nors.

'Oh, niks hoor.' Glimlachte ze liefjes.

Hij duwde de deur met tegenzin open en stapte naar binnen. Nietsvermoedend volgde Hermelien hem en… haar mond viel open.

Ze stond in een enorme kamer gevuld met boeken. Alleen- maar- boeken. De muren bestonden uit metershoge boekenkasten en elk tafeltje in de kamer was beladen met verhalen. Ze sloeg haar handen voor haar mond en draaide in het rond. 'Dit méén je niet.' Piepte ze. 'Heb je al deze boeken gelezen?'

'Niet allemaal.' Zei hij nonchalant. 'Sommige zijn in het Grieks.' Een lachje verscheen om zijn mond.

Hermelien schudde lachend haar hoofd en ze liep de kamer door terwijl ze haar vingers over de ruggen van de boeken liet gaan.

'Dit is groter dan de bibliotheek van Zweinstein! Ik- wauw!' Ze maakte een sprongetje van blijdschap en vergat even met wie ze hier was en waarom.

Draco keek haar vanonder zijn wimpers aan en glimlachte kort. Hij had haar nog nooit zo vrolijk gezien. Het was om die reden dat de volgende woorden zijn lippen verlieten: 'Als je het zo leuk vindt, is het van jou.'

Hermelien draaide haar hoofd niet- begrijpend om. 'Dit boek?' Zei ze vragend, terwijl ze het boek omhoog hield dat ze net uit de kast had gepakt.

'Nee, ik bedoel dit. Deze kamer.' Hij gebaarde met zijn armen.

Haar mond viel weer open. 'Alles? Serieus?'

Draco knikte en sloeg zijn ogen neer. Hij hoorde haar weer opgetogen lachen. Een enorm schuldgevoel trok door hem heen. Waarom kon hij niet voor één keer doen wat juist was en haar laten gaan? Zoals altijd was hij weer een lafaard.

Hermelien stond voorover gebogen en pakte verschillende stapels boeken, voordat ze zich omdraaide en met een oogverblindende lach naar Draco keek. Toen ze hem zag kijken betrok haar gezicht weer een beetje. 'Het spijt me echt.' Fluisterde ze.

'Laat het Griffel.' Mompelde hij.

'Nee ik meen het. Ik wist niet dat het zo erg was.'

'Ja.. nou.. het heeft me gemaakt tot de man die ik nu ben.'

'Je bent je vader niet, dat weet je toch?'

Hij keek haar aan. 'Wat bedoel je daar nou weer mee?'

'Dat je je eigen keuzes kan maken. Je hoeft niet in de voetstappen van je vader te treden.'

'Soms heb je geen keuzes Griffel.'

'Je hebt altijd een keuze. Het is aan de persoon zelf of ze die keuze ook daadwerkelijk maken.'

'Als ik een andere keuze maak wordt dat mijn einde!' Riep hij verontwaardigd.

'Maar het is wel een keuze…' Eindigde ze met een knipoog. Ze pakte zijn arm vast en hij schrok van haar aanraking. 'En nu moet je weer naar bed. Je bent nog lang niet genezen.'

Met enig protest volgde hij haar en kroop zijn bed in. Hermelien zette het potje met het kruidenmengsel naast hem neer. 'Dit moet je elke 4 uur opsmeren. Dat is erg belangrijk.'

Hij keek haar aan en vroeg: 'Wil jij dat doen?' Hermelien keek hem met grote ogen aan.

'Je weet wel, ik kan mijn armen moeilijk bewegen.' Voegde hij er snel aan toe, terwijl zijn wangen roze werden.

'Oh- ja. Natuurlijk.' Antwoordde ze, terwijl ze voelde dat haar wangen ook rood werden. Ze stopte een plukje haar achter haar oor en stond op van het bed. 'Maar als je me nu wilt excuseren. Ik heb wat te lezen.' Ze lachte breed bij het vooruitzicht aan ál die boeken. Draco knikte kort en deed zijn ogen dicht.

Toen Hermelien bij de deur van zijn kamer kwam, hoorde ze haar naam. 'Oh en Griffel?' Ze draaide zich om en zag dat Draco zijn ogen weer open had gedaan en haar aankeek. 'Ja?'

'Bedankt. Je hebt mijn leven gered.'

'Je dacht toch niet écht dat ik je zou laten sterven?'

'Misschien… Ik hou je gevangen hier.'

'Ik blijf hopen. Harry en Ron komen me wel redden.' Knipoogde ze, voordat ze de deur achter zich dicht deed.

'Dat is ook precies waarom je hier bent…' Dacht Draco bitter, terwijl dat gekke schuldgevoel hem weer bekroop.

De weken kropen voorbij en Hermelien was elke dag in de gigantische bibliotheek te vinden. Ze verslond boek na boek en stopte alleen om te eten of, de eerste weken, om de wonden van Draco te verzorgen. Ze leerde hem steeds beter kennen en af en toe vergat ze bijna waarom ze hier was. Op een middag smeerde ze het mengsel voor de laatste keer op zijn lichaam. Ze was nog steeds niet gewend aan de aanblik van Draco Malfidus zonder shirt. Wie had gedacht dat ze dat stiekem leuk vond om naar te kijken? De littekens waren bijna niet meer te zien en vanaf nu moest zijn lichaam het zelf zien op te lossen.

'Hoe lang moet ik hier nog blijven?' Vroeg ze uit het niets. Draco keek haar aan even dacht ze een vlaag van medelijden te zien.

'Geen idee.'

'Hoezo weet je dat niet? Ik zit hier al weken en er gebeurt niks! Waarom ben ik hier?' Eigenlijk was ze ook gefrustreerd, omdat Harry en Ron er nog steeds niet waren. Maar hoe konden ze ook weten dat ze hier was?

'Het hangt van allerlei factoren af! Ik moet je gewoon hier houden!'

Hermelien sloeg haar ogen neer. 'Sorry… ik- ik baal gewoon dat Harry en Ron me nog niet zijn komen halen. Daar hoopte ik echt op.'

Ze voelde Draco's starende blik. 'Je mag blij zijn dat Potter hier nog niet is.' Hij fluisterde het bijna.

'Wat bedoel je?'

'Ik kan het niet zeggen.'

'Alsjeblieft Draco?' Haar stem zorgde ervoor dat zijn hart sneller ging kloppen. De manier waarop ze zijn naam zei. Afgelopen weken had hij naar de momenten uitgekeken dat ze bij hem kwam, hem aanraakte. Hij wilde het niet toegeven, maar hij begon haar leuk te vinden. Héél leuk, maar na wat hij haar ging vertellen, was er geen enkele kans dat ze hetzelfde zou voelen.

'Dat is het plan. Je bent hier, zodat Potter je komt halen. De heer van het Duister weet dat hij er alles aan zou doen om jou te redden, dus liet hij het aan mij over om je te ontvoeren.'

Hermelien keek hem aan alsof hij haar in het gezicht had geslagen.

'Maar- maar, waarom ik? Waarom niet Ron?'

'Zonder jou zijn die twee nergens. Dat weet je best. Op een gegeven moment hebben ze jou nodig, dat is altijd al zo geweest.'

'Je bent er maar gewoon mee ingestemd?' Vroeg ze kil.

'Ik kon niet anders… Het spijt me, maar je mag hopen dat Potter er nog lang over doet…'

Met een ruk stond Hermelien op en stormde ze de kamer uit, een verslagen Draco achterlatend. Hoe kon hij?!

Ze rende de wetsvleugel uit en ging in de hal voor het haardvuur zitten. Tranen stroomden over haar wangen. Als Harry haar zou komen redden, wordt dat zijn dood. Ze hoopte nu uit alle macht dat hij er nooit achter zou komen waar ze zat of dat ze zouden denken dat ze al dood was. Maar ze wist beter, Harry geloofde niks zonder bewijs. Hij zou haar altijd blijven zoeken.

'Hermelien?' Ze hoorde de stem van Agatha achter zich en ze keek om. 'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'D-draco vertelde me waarom ik hier ben… Hoe kon hij?'

Agatha zuchtte en kwam naast haar zitten. 'Je weet toch wel dat hij geen keuze had?'

'Ja, diep van binnen wel. Maar ik hoopte zó dat ze me zouden vinden en nu hoop ik alleen maar dat ze dat nooit doen…' Boos veegde ze haar tranen weg. 'Het is zo makkelijk het gewoon op hem af te reageren.'

'Dat weet ik kind, maar ik zie het als een goed teken dat hij het je heeft verteld.'

'Oh? Waarom vind je dat?'

'Nou meid, dat betekent dat hij je vertrouwd. Je hebt hem veel beter leren kennen toch?'

'Ja, ik weet nu dat hij eigenlijk helemaal geen dooddoener wil zijn, maar dat het nu al te laat is.

Hij haat zijn vader en hij is bang dat hij de oorlog niet overleefd.' Somde ze op.

'Zie je wel? Waarom zou hij dat allemaal vertellen als hij je niet vertrouwde?'

Hermelien keek Agatha aan. 'Je hebt gelijk…'

Glimlachend aaide Agatha over haar haren. 'Ik begrijp dat je wat tijd nodig hebt, maar laat hem niet te lang lijden.' Zei ze met een knipoog. 'Je bent de enige die écht naar hem heeft geluisterd in een hele lange tijd.'

Hermelien praatte een week niet met Draco. Hij kon ondertussen weer zelf rondlopen en kwam vaak naar haar toe in de bibliotheek. Vaak zaten ze uren zwijgend te lezen. De dag dat de eerste sneeuwvlokjes begonnen te vallen, keek ze naar buiten.

'Het sneeuwt.' Haar stem vulde de grote ruimte en Draco leek te schrikken. Ze praatte weer!

'Ja, het sneeuwt.'

Onbewust glimlachte Hermelien, wetend, hopend, dat Harry en Ron de jacht op de gruzielementen nu op de eerste plaats hadden gezet. Ze moesten wel, ze konden niet eeuwig naar haar blijven zoeken. Toch?


	7. UPDATE

Lieve mensen,

Ik ben verder gegaan op Wattpad, omdat daar meer Nederlandse lezers zijn. Dit verhaal is daar al compleet en er volgen daar nog veel meer verhalen!

Dus mocht iemand dit lezen en graag willen weten hoe het afloopt, vind me op Wattpad onder de username MissMagic95.

Xoxo, Liz


End file.
